The Adventures of Azure Turtle: One Fateful Day
by Azure Turtle
Summary: A blue mutant turtle meets up with the TMNT. Drama, angst, humor, fun, whatever. The final chapter is up for your viewing pleasure. This fic is officially finished, but don't worry...it's only the beginning. =)
1. Chapter 1: Death And A New Life

The Adventures Of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 1: Death And A New Life

By: Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character.  Please do not use him without my permission.  All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics.  Please don't hurt me.

            A sickening thud echoed throughout the dark, damp sewers as my attacker's fist connected with my jaw.  A cry escaped my lips as I fell to the ground; blood dribbled down the corner of my mouth.  I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but there was no mercy shown.  I was repeatedly and viciously attacked; I tried desperately to protect myself but the sensation of pain spread like shockwaves throughout my bruised and broken body.  I gazed at the eyes of my attacker and saw the fear and hatred behind them.  Why was this happening to me? If only Sal were still alive.  Yes, Sal would never let something like this happen to me.  My vision became blurry as tears burned the corners of my eyes.  

It all happened so fast.  For sixteen years, good ol' Sal had taken me in, and raised me as if I were his own son.  And now, the only father, parent, family member, I've ever had was gone.  Taken from this world by a freak storm all because he was trying to make a living.  He worked hard to put food on the table for both of us, and I felt ashamed that I couldn't help him earn any money.  And now he was gone.  No "good byes," no "farewells."  I didn't even have the chance to thank him for everything he did for me, or to tell him that I loved him.  He was the only one who could love a "freak" like me, a mutant …… turtle.  Neither fully human nor fully turtle, nature never intended to create me.  He found me on the beach, unconscious, starving, and close to death.  Why he took me in, I'll never know.  Sal was like that, a simple fisherman with a heart of gold and a zest for life.  And now he was gone.  I'll never forget that dreaded day, when I heard on the news that the entire crew of the Baroness was killed in one of the worst storms to hit the Atlantic in years.  I cried for an eternity.  Then, I came to realize that our home would be gone in a matter of days and that my life would never be the same.  I had no one to go to.  Sal never had a family, except for me.  He ran away from his abusive father and elusive mother as a vagabond and a dreamer, hoping to make a good living in the Big Apple.  Instead, he became a simple fisherman.  God, I still remember that gentle look in his eyes when he'd proudly call me "son."  Sal deserved better, but he never got a break.  It wasn't fair.  Only a few of his poker buddies attended his funeral.  I watched from afar, hiding behind a large statue of Saint Michael, the guardian angel.  I remember gazing up at that angel's unmoving face and asking why this was happening, but there was no response.  I was alone.

A few days after Sal's funeral, our small apartment was purchased by a young couple with a single daughter, who was only a tot.  They were so happy.  It reminded me of all the wonderful memories I had of Sal, but I knew I couldn't hang around much longer.  Sal was gone. My home was gone.  I would have to learn to fend for myself.  

I lived on the streets for weeks, eating from dumpsters and sleeping in gang-infested parks.  Luckily, Sal had bought me a cloak before he passed away.  He wanted me to get out more often during the daylight, instead of waiting for the cover of nightfall to see the city.  I'm grateful for the cloak.  I'd be dead for sure if I didn't have it to cover my grotesque features.  

While I lived on the streets, I heard rumors from various thugs about a gang of four freaks who went around dressed as giant turtles while fighting crime at the same time.  Most people scoffed at the rumors, but, bizarre as they were, I started to believe them.  I wanted to know who exactly these "freaks" were.  I wanted to meet them, to be with other "freaks."  I gathered as much information as I could about this strange gang from thugs, prostitutes, homeless people, and anyone else who had something to say about this gang.  

I remember one prostitute, Sally, who gave me a tip to check the sewers.  She used to be the main "lady" of a powerful gang leader.  One day, while she was out walking with him and several of his cronies, they ran into a rival gang and a battle ensued.  She hid behind a dumpster during the battle when suddenly, almost out of nowhere, the fearsome group of four attacked every gangster in the vicinity.  They left without a trace, seeming to fade into the night.  But Sally fervently told me that she distinctly heard the sound of a manhole cover being closed.  Even stranger was the fact that she was convinced the "freaks" weren't wearing costumes.  She insisted that she caught a glimpse of one of them and said that he was, indeed, a giant turtle.  I decided to investigate.  Call me crazy for following some hooker's drug-induced story, but I was desperate.  If there was even the slightest possibility of finding others like me, then I had to take a chance.  I was alone, and I didn't want to be alone any longer.

            A kick to my mid-section suddenly sent me careening back to the present.  I now wished that I never listened to that crazed prostitute.  I searched the sewers like she suggested, and I did find a freak.  Unfortunately, he wasn't one of the freaks I was searching for.  He was covered in black; hell, he looked like a ninja and attacked with such speed and power.  I don't even know why he was attacking me, but his anger and hatred were apparent.  Maybe he didn't like getting visits from other freaks.  A damn shame, since I bet we could've been best friends had he not decided to punch me in the face after I said "hi."  Another kick, more fierce than the first, sent me sprawling several feet backwards.

            "This is it," I thought.  "He's gonna kill me just because he wants to.  Looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I planned, Sal."  My world became unstable as colors whirled and mixed with one another.  I felt sick.  "I should've never listened to that crazy bitch," I muttered.  My world started to buck and sway beneath me.  I managed to make out the shape of my attacker, still covered in black, slowly approaching me.  I tried to get up, but my body betrayed me and I collapsed on my back.  Suddenly, the colors became darker.  A shadow loomed over me.  I used every ounce of my remaining energy to strain my eyes and take a glimpse at this new stranger.  Everything was blurry now, but I managed to discern that there was, indeed, someone standing over me.  He looked vaguely familiar.  "Saint Michael?" I whispered in shock.  Then it was over.  The colors slowly faded away, and my world became black as death.


	2. Chapter 2: Voices In The Dark

The Adventures Of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 2: Voices In The Dark

By: Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character. Please do not use him without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

I felt warm. Strange, since I thought I was dead. Something cold touched my forehead, but I didn't know what it was. My eyelids bore the weight of the world, and I couldn't open them. I was surrounded by darkness. The feelings of warmth and cold lingered on. Maybe this was hell. Darkness, loneliness, hot, cold, and devoid of everything else. But something caught my attention. I strained to listen; the sounds were faint and emanated from a distance. I wanted to move towards the sounds, towards the comfort of knowing that I wasn't alone in the darkness. I couldn't move, but I struggled to listen. Without warning, the sounds became louder, as if they were approaching me. I soon realized that they weren't just sounds, they were voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was as if they were babbling in a different tongue. "Perhaps that black-clad freak has friends after all," I thought, " and they've surrounded me, wondering what to do with me next. If I'm not dead already, then I'd be meeting my creator soon. If that's the case, then maybe I could ask him why he decided to create me and finally get some answers."

"Geez, what happened out there?"

If I could have gasped, I would have gasped. The voice was clear, and I understood every word. "What's happening? Who are these people?" I silently wondered.

"I was on patrol, and I came across a Foot Soldier kickin' this poor dude's shell in."

"So what'd you do?"

"I made sure that soldier wouldn't be picking on any more turtles. Duh, what'd you think I'd do, Raph? Invite him for tea?"

I clearly heard a chuckle. "So, someone saved me from that…what did he call it? Foot Soldier? What kind've of name is that?" I thought.

"Shut up, Mikey. So, how's he doin', Don?"

"Well, he's been beaten pretty badly. No broken bones, but several cuts and bruises here and there. He might have a slight concussion."

I wanted to cringe at hearing this. "A concussion? Great, never had one of those before." I wasn't too thrilled about hearing that diagnosis. "Wait a minute, who are these guys? Why'd they save me?" I came to a sudden realization. If this voice had examined me for injuries, then I wasn't wearing my cloak any more. "They must know that I'm a freak of nature. Why are they helping me? Any normal person would've run away from me, screaming bloody murder. I hope they're not scientists working for the FBI. They'd probably perform an autopsy on me, even though I'm still alive. Hell, I saw them do it to an alien on TV, what would stop them from doing it to a mutant turtle?"

"So…"

"He'll live, if that's what you were going to ask, Leo."

"Hey, what're we gonna do with him?"

"Looks like we'll have to keep him in the lair until he gets better."

"Leo, how do you this isn't one of Shredhead's plans to capture us? What if he's working for the Foot? We can't keep him here."

"Raph, look at him. He's been badly hurt. I doubt he's working for Shredder, if he was almost beaten to death by a Foot Soldier. And we can't throw him out into the middle of the sewers. He'll stay here. We can take turns watching him, if that makes you feel better."

I was even more confused now. "Me? An enemy? And who's Shredhead?" I wondered.

"Okay, fine with me, fearless one."

"Raph, would you stop for once?"

"Dudes, I think you're missing the bigger picture, here. He's a mutant turtle, and a _blue _one to boot. What're the chances of that happening?"

"Way to state the obvious, doofus."

"Hey…."

Someone chuckled.

"You do have a point, Mike, about how strange it is to find another mutant turtle, let alone a blue one. The chances of discovering another one running around the sewers of New York are quite low. Even the probability of finding the rest of Van Gogh's ear is higher."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Did he just say _another mutant turtle_? No, I must've heard it wrong. Could it be? Was that hooker telling the truth?" I wanted to open my eyes and see for myself, but they still felt like a ton of bricks.

"Don, how do you think he mutated? And why's he blue?"

"I don't know. I think his skin color may be a side effect of his mutation, but I don't know how he could have mutated. He may have come into contact with the same ooze we did. We'll have to ask him when he decides to wake up. It is kind of exciting to know that we're not alone after all."

"I know whatcha mean, dude."

"Guys, we've got more important things to discuss before talking about having another mutant turtle around."

"Ya, where's he gonna stay? We can't leave him on the couch for the next few days. Someone's gonna have to give up his room."

I heard groans. "Am I in a house? That's funny, the last thing I remember was hitting the floor of the sewers," I pondered silently. "And what the heck is this 'ooze' stuff they're talking about? Better yet, are these guys _really _mutant turtles?"

"Yo, fearless leader, this was your idea. I say he goes in your room."

A growl. Someone was angry.

"Raph, do you always have to get in my face like that?"

The voices all began to speak at once. They were arguing. "I guess I'm not very wanted in this house," I thought.

"Okay, calm down, dudes. He can go in my room. I found him, after all."

The other three voices sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Mike. You're the best."

"Hey, no prob, Leo. By the way, did I tell you guys what the blue dude said before he passed out?"

"What?! You mean he was still conscious when you found him?"

"Well, kinda. He was already on the ground and his eyes were rolling around in their sockets. I came up to him, and before he passed out for good, he called me 'Saint Michael.'"

The other three voices laughed hysterically. They found this quite amusing for some reason.

"_You_ a Saint? Sorry Mikey, not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Hey! Whaddya mean by that, Raph? I've been a good turtle!"

"Ya, right. So why did Splinter lecture you about playing with water balloons the other day?"

"Hmph. I wouldn't have been in trouble if you didn't duck when I threw one at you."

"Guys, enough of the small talk. We've got to get our visitor to Mike's room."

"Ya, ya, don't get your feathers ruffled, Leo."

I heard a sigh next to me. The voices sounded like they were close friends, maybe even brothers. I felt several strong hands gently grasp me. I had the sensation that I was floating before landing softly on what seemed to be a bed.

"Man, how're we gonna explain this one to Sensei?"

"Well, you found him, Mikey. Why don't you tell him the story of how you suddenly discovered his illegitimate son, who suspiciously turns out to be a different color then the rest?"

"Funny Raph, very funny."

I was curious as to what was happening and who these voices were. I wanted to know right then and there, but I couldn't move. I felt trapped in the darkness. "Who are Sensei and Splinter?" I wondered.

"Okay, who's going to do the first watch?"

"I'll do it. I just finished tweaking my computer, so I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks, Don. I guess I'll go do some meditating before Master Splinter comes back from his walk."

"Dibs on the TV!"  
"What! No way, Mikey! I was gonna watch VH1's Behind The Music. They're featuring Metallica tonight!"

"Yuck, total lamesville, Raph! I want to be entertained, not bored to death. Whose Line is gonna be on any minute!"

"If you even think about touching the remote, I swear you'll have one of my sais sticking out of your thick head."

"Shya, right. I'm the master of the whirling nunchucks. You can't even touch me with your dinky sais."

The voices continued to argue as they slowly faded away. I heard a small click, and I assumed that the voice who decided to stay with me closed the door. I had so many questions floundering around my mind. I felt like I was going to burst. I wanted to wake up and find out what kind of mess I got myself into. Suddenly, the coldness that I had felt earlier disappeared.

"Here you go. I brought another ice pack for that teeny concussion you've got."

The cogs in my brain started to turn once again. "So, that's what the coldness was," I thought. I felt it again, when the voice placed the new ice pack on my forehead. I heard a chuckle.

"Looks like I bandaged you up pretty well. You look like Tutankhamen."

The cogs continued turning as the mystery of my feelings of warmth was explained. The voice sounded nice enough, and the others seemed to have no intentions of performing an autopsy on me. "Maybe I'm in safe hands after all. I guess I'll find the answers I'm looking for when I recover from my injuries." I silently hoped.

"Sleep well, little blue one. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up."

I wanted to frown. "Great," I thought, "the voice wants some answers too. Looks like there's gonna be a lot of explaining from both sides." At that moment, the darkness became silent. The feelings of hot and cold fizzled away. I felt the sensation of peace spreading throughout my body. No more pain, just peace. I slowly became a part of the darkness once more, as I drifted off to a place where unicorns roamed freely, dragons soared through the cerulean skies, and mermaids sang songs of joy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

The Adventures of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 3: The Discovery

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character.  Please do not use him without my permission.  All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics.  Please don't hurt me.

            I was lost in the darkness again.  I once feared the darkness and the strange things that would be lurking within, but now, it's like an old friend.  Strange, how I became comfortable with something after being exposed to it for so long.  The silence still terrified me, but I embraced the darkness.  It kept my greatest fears hidden from view, and I appreciated this favor.  I knew that the darkness wouldn't last forever.  It would eventually fade away, and everything would be made visible.  I was eager to discover the kind of situation I had gotten myself into with these "mutant turtles," yet I feared that very discovery.  For weeks I had searched for them; they were my sole purpose of continuing to live.  My goal had been achieved, but I no longer had a purpose in life.  "What do I do from here?" I wanted to scream into the darkness.  "Tell me! What do I do now? I found them.  Now what?" I screamed again.  Silence was the only response I received.  "Sal, I'm lost without you…I wish you were here to guide me."  The silence remained.  "Dad, I miss you…"

            As if on cue, the darkness began to swirl and take on a different shape.  I knew what was happening.  That dreaded moment of discovery was on its way.  Colors flashed within the darkness as my old friend slowly faded away.  The darkness no longer had enough strength to fend off the light.  Everything was slowly becoming visible.  My senses came rushing back to me with the force of a flash flood.  In an instant, the darkness was gone.

            I blinked once.  Twice.  A third time for good measure.  I found myself staring at a concrete ceiling.  I struggled to move, but my body ached all over.  I looked to my left and noticed a beat up desk.  A messy stack of papers stood on top, and an old wooden chair sat snugly before it.  I assumed someone was a fan of writing.  I noticed a small teddy bear sitting next to the stack.  It was dirty and had one blue button for an eye.  It smiled weakly at me.

            I groaned in pain as I turned to my right to see what else was in the room.  Much to my surprise, my gaze was met by a giant green turtle.  He was sitting on a small stool, and his eyes stared back in shock from behind a red mask.  My jaw dropped, and my mind searched frantically for something to say.  Nothing but the cursed silence escaped my lips.  The green turtle sat with his mouth agape as well.  We were both at a loss for words.  Suddenly, I let my emotions get the better of me, and I began to weep.  The red-masked turtle stood up from his place of vigil and slowly approached the bed.  He didn't take his eyes off of me for a second, but I noticed that his gaze changed from shock to confusion.

            "Hey…you okay?"

            He spoke.  I recognized his voice.  He was one of the voices from the dark.  I continued to weep.  "It's true! There are others like me!" I thought.

            "What the hell's wrong with you, kid?" his gaze changed from confusion to one of slight impatience.

            I took a pause from my sobbing, and before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped out of the bed and clung on to the giant turtle, crying on his shoulder.

            "Hey! Get a grip!" the red-masked turtle protested.  "And would you stop with the water works already?" he frowned.  "Quit it!"

            I still clung to the turtle, shedding tears as he vehemently protested and tried to pry me off of him.  I heard a small bang as a door flew open.  I looked up in time to see three more giant turtles come rushing into the little room.

            "Raph, are you okay? We heard yelling and…" a turtle with a purple mask began, before pausing with a look of surprise on his face.

            "Looks like our visitor has awakened," another turtle said with a small smirk.  This one wore a blue mask, and he looked somewhat amused.

            "Hehe, and it looks like he found a new best friend! Aww, that's so cute of you, Raph!" the third turtle laughed hard while holding his gut, the orange tails of his mask fluttering about as he doubled over in laughter.  The other two that came in with him laughed as well.  I suddenly realized that I was still clinging on to the first turtle I saw.  I looked up at his face, and he returned my gaze with a look of annoyance.

              I quickly let go of my grip and stepped back.  I sniffed a few times as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  "I…I…I'm sorry…." I managed to squeak in between sniffles.  The red-masked turtle looked down at the wet spot on his shoulder with disgust.  He shot an angry glare at the other three, and they stopped laughing.  The turtle wearing an orange mask put a hand over his mouth and tried his best to stifle a snicker.

"Do I look like a tissue to you, kid? Next time, use somethin' else to absorb your flood of tears," the angry turtle walked over to a small table and took a white towel from its resting place to wipe himself off.

The orange-masked turtle grinned evilly.  "I'm surprised that you could absorb tears, Raph.  You're usually so dense." The other two snickered in response.

"Sit on a sai and rotate, Mikey," the fourth turtle snapped.

I looked around with worry, when I started feeling dizzy.  I sat down on the edge of the bed.  My body still ached from the beating I received earlier.  I hung my head low, partly in shame for my actions and partly in response to my dizziness.  The turtle wearing blue approached me and knelt down in front of me.  

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" he asked me gently.  I looked at him square in the face, and he gave me a reassuring smile.  I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay, I think…I'm sore all over, and I feel like I'm gonna faint," I replied weakly.

"You were hurt badly, and you've been asleep for two days," the blue-masked turtle said with a concerned look. 

"Two days?" I gasped.  I couldn't believe it.  I didn't feel like I was out for that long.  The turtle in front of me nodded.  

"For a while, we were worried that you wouldn't make it, but I'm glad to see you're okay.  We're all glad to see that you're okay."

I looked up at the two turtles by the door, and they nodded in agreement.  I glanced at the one I had bear-hugged earlier, and he seemed to be indifferent about the whole situation.

"By the way," the one in front of me began, "I'm Leonardo.  He's Donatello," he pointed to the turtle wearing purple, who smiled back at me, "Michaelangelo," he pointed to the one in orange, who grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "and I believe you already met Raphael," he pointed to the turtle clad in red, frowning at me from the corner of the room.

"I'm Azure," I said shyly.

"Hey, that's a cool name, lil' dude!" Michaelangelo said with a smirk.

"Um…thank you," I meekly replied.

"There's a lot we would like to ask you, Azure," Leonardo said, as he stood up, "but it's apparent that you still need some rest."

I nodded.  Then my stomach let out a loud growl.  I blushed.

"Hey, he's hungry!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.  "We've still got some left over pizza in the fridge.  Do you want some?"

"Uh…."

"Aw c'mon, don't be shy! Anyone within a ten-mile radius would've heard your stomach! I'll go get you a few slices and be back in a jiffy!" With that, Michaelangelo ran out of the room.

"Yes, he's got a point.  You haven't eaten in two days.  If you get some food into your system, you'll heal a lot faster," Leonardo said.  He patted me on the shoulder, but I winced in pain.  He quickly withdrew his hand and apologized.  "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay," I quietly replied.

Donatello chuckled.  "You don't have to torture the poor kid, Leo.  Hold on, I'll get some aspirin.  That should help ease the pain a little."  He walked out of the room.

Leonardo smiled apologetically.  He obviously didn't mean to hurt me.  I was still worried about this whole mess.  They seemed like a really friendly bunch, except for Raphael, who continued to brood in the corner of the room.  He didn't seem too pleased about getting laughed at earlier.  I felt really embarrassed about letting my emotions get the better of me, and I hoped that he would forgive me later on.  

I figured that I would be safe for now, and that these turtles weren't my enemies.  I just didn't know what to do next.  "Where will I go once I'm healed?" I wondered.  "I don't think I can stay here with these other turtles.  I already feel out of place."

The smell of something delicious derailed my train of thought.  Michaelangelo came bursting into the room with a plate of three pizza slices.  He approached me, and the irresistible scent of pepperoni invaded my senses.  He held the plate before me, with a triumphant smile.  "I warmed them up in the microwave!"

I licked my lips in anticipation.  I could have drooled at the site of the hot, melted mozzarella slightly spilling over the edge of the plate.  I muttered a "thank you!" before devouring the delectable morsels.

The three turtles stared at me in shock, as I licked my fingers, savoring the last taste of the pizza.

"Oh my God," Raphael exclaimed, shaking his head.  "And I thought Mikey had a black hole of an appetite."

Michaleangelo laughed.  "Hey lil' dude, you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

Leonardo chuckled as Donatello came back into the room.  He looked at each of us with a question in his eyes.  "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"Dude, you missed the pizza.  Azure ate it all in one bite!" Michaelangelo started laughing again.

Donatello smirked.  "Then I guess you're ready for some aspirin."  He gave me two pills and a glass of water to wash it all down.  I smiled with appreciation before taking the pain-relieving drug.

"Thank you…all of you," I said with gratitude.  

"No problemo," Michaelangelo winked.

"You should get some more rest," Leonardo stated.  "It's my turn to watch over you, so I'll be sitting right next to you if you'll need anything."

"Uh, Leo…is that still necessary? I mean, the lil' dude seems harmless," Michaelangelo looked over at me.

"I know, but looks can be deceiving."  Leonardo turned to me.  "No offense Azure, but we've got to take every precaution.  Our nemesis, Shredder, has done numerous things in the past to try and trick us.  We just need a little time before we can determine whether or not you work for him."

I merely nodded.  I didn't understand what exactly was going on, but this Shredder guy sounded dangerous.  I figured that mutant turtles were bound to get enemies, probably because no human would be able to understand us.  They fear the unknown.

Raphael spoke up from his corner of the room.  "It's about time you listened to one of my ideas, oh fearless one.  Remember, I was the one who suggested we watch over the kid.  You, on the other hand, were willing to accept him without any caution.  I say we still can't trust him."  He glared at me before exiting the room.

Leonardo groaned.  "Don't worry about him.  I don't sense any evil from you, but Raph's right.  We have to take caution."

"Woah, you actually admitted that Raph was right for a change?" Michaelangelo grinned.

"Hmph.  Just don't go telling him that.  It'd inflate his ego tenfold."

"Yep, and we don't want that happening now, do we?" Donatello chimed in with a smile. 

"No, we don't," Michaelangelo replied.  "He already thinks he owns the TV.  That reminds me, Ace Duck's show is gonna be on soon.  I better plant myself in front of the tube before Raph decides to watch something boring.  It was nice meeting ya, Azure.  Hope we can hang out later."  He grinned again and gave us a little wave before walking out.

"I guess I'm off too," Donatello said as he walked towards the door.  "April told me that her stove needed to be fixed, so I'll be out for a little while.  Take it easy, Azure.  And if Leo starts telling you any of his boring stories, Mikey is just outside of this door.  He'll make Leo stop." Donatello winked.

"What! My stories aren't boring!" Leonardo protested.

The other turtle laughed before closing the door behind him.  I was convinced now.  These turtles were "good guys." They weren't involved with that black-clad freak I ran into at the sewers.  I was still somewhat confused about my current situation, but I relaxed a little.  I knew one thing for sure.  They weren't here to kill me.  I looked at Leonardo, and I guess he could tell that I had so many unanswered questions.

"Don't worry.  You're safe here.  The Foot Clan doesn't know the location of our lair, so you've got nothing to fear.  Just get some rest.  We'll all have a long talk once you've healed a little more, and I'm sure we'll both get the answers we're searching for."

"Thank you," I replied.  I lay down on the bed and struggled to find a comfortable position.  Leonardo walked over to the stool that was previously occupied by Raphael and took a seat.  I settled down when Leonardo spoke up again.

"So, do you want me to tell you any stories? It might help you fall asleep."

I turned to look over at him.  "Are they really that boring?"

His eyes widened in surprise.  Then he started laughing.  "Heh, you catch on pretty quickly! Keep that sense of humor, Azure, and I think you'll be able to deal with all of us.  Even Raphael."  He grinned.  "I think we're all going to get along just fine.  Now get some some sleep, or I'll tell you a story of how I discovered my inner sanctum while meditating."

"Okay, okay!" I smiled.  I started to lose consciousness and my old friend, the darkness, came creeping back to me.  "I made a wonderful discovery today.  Life is starting to look appealing again," I thought, before drifting off into a deep slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

The Adventures of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 4: Breakfast

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character. Please do not use him without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

            I awoke from my dreamless sleep, blinking a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the dim light.  I was shocked at my immediate surroundings, and I quickly sat up, looking around me.  Then I remembered everything that had happened earlier.

            "What's wrong?" a voice asked from my right.  I turned in that direction and saw a concerned look on a giant, green turtle's face.

            "Oh … I just forgot where I am.  That's all," I explained.  I tried hard to remember the name of the grinning turtle before me.  "You're Michaelangelo, right?"

            "The one and only!" he stood up from his seat and performed a small bow.  I smiled at his antics.  "So, you feeling all right? Do you need anything? Pain killers? More food? Thirsty?" he flooded me with questions.

            "I … uh … no, no, I think I'll be fine, thank you.  I still feel a little sore, but other than that, I'm okay," I replied.  "How long have I been asleep?"

            Michaelangelo looked at a nearby clock, hung crookedly on the wall.  "Oh, 'bout six hours, give or take."

            "No wonder I feel sore.  I've been in bed for too long."  I tried to get out of the bed, but my body still ached.  I managed to get my legs over the side of the bed, but I didn't feel like standing up just yet.

            "Don't push yourself too hard," Michaelangelo said, looking over me with worry.  It was then that I noticed he had been holding something in one of his hands.  It looked like some sort of notebook.  

            "What's that?" I pointed to the item in question.  It was black, and the signs of wear and tear were obvious.

            "This? Eh … just something I write in when I get bored," he smiled at my sudden interest in his notebook.  

            "I see …"

            "Hey, if you're interested, maybe I can show you some of the stuff I've written once you feel a little bit better.  I'm not Mark Twain, but I think my writing's decent."  He smirked.

            "Sure, I'd love to … Sal used to own a lot of books.  He had shelves full of them.  He even had some of Mark Twain's writings.  If it weren't for him, I probably would've never picked up an interest in reading and writing …" My voice trailed off as I remembered my poor father, struggling to teach me my first lessons in English.  I was a little slow at picking up the ideas, but Sal was so patient.  He never yelled at me for being so stupid; instead, he just grew more determined.  Sal really wanted me to learn as much as I could.  He had always hoped that someday, I would be able to receive a "proper" education, but he knew the world wasn't ready to accept me.  I felt my eyes grow hot and moist with tears.

            Michaelangelo approached me and knelt down before me, so that he could see me eye to eye.  "Hey, cheer up, lil' dude! I know you've been through a lot.  C'mon … let's go to the kitchen.  We can talk about it over some muffins and hot cocoa.  You do like hot cocoa, right?" He smiled gently.

            "Ya …" I quietly replied.

            "Good! Let's go.  Upsey daisey!" Michaelangelo helped me to my feet and tossed his worn-out notebook on the desk I had seen earlier.  He then guided me out of his room.  I had never seen the rest of this home, and after walking out of a narrow hallway, I was impressed with what I saw.   The room was quite spacious, bigger than the apartment Sal and I used to live in. The living room came complete with a TV and a giant, brown couch right in front of it.  The couch looked like it had been in use for a long time.  There were a few tears and it seemed lopsided in several places.  It was an old soldier, with the scars of war to prove his endurance.   

The "kitchen" was across from the living room, but there was no wall separating the two rooms.  The kitchen had all kinds of appliances: a fridge, a microwave, an oven, and a lot of other little gadgets.  There was even a large table that sat in the middle of the kitchen.  Michaelangelo pulled out a chair and helped me sit down.  I was so busy taking in all of my surroundings that I didn't realize Michaelangelo was talking to me.

            "Yoohoo, earth to Azure!  You there, lil' dude?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

            "Oh! I'm sorry!" I quickly snapped out of my daze.  "What were you saying?"

            "Would you like marshmallows in your hot cocoa?" he grinned.

            "Yes, please! And thank you," I replied.

            "One hot cocoa with marshmallows and a blueberry muffin, coming right up!" Michealangelo danced around the kitchen as he prepared the small snack.  He opened the oven while humming a cheerful rendition of "Do You Know the Muffin Man".  The smell of freshly baked muffins filled the room, and my mouth watered in anticipation of the sweet, moist, crumbly treat that I was about to indulge in.

            "Yo, Mikey, make that two muffins, and throw in a cup of coffee while you're at it."

            I jumped at the voice behind me and strained my neck to see who it was.  A turtle wearing a purple mask smiled warmly at me.

            "I see you're up early!" Donatello continued to smile as he pulled up a seat next to me.

            "Hi … Donatello, right?" I smiled meekly.

            "Right.  You've got a good memory for someone who's slept like a log the past few days." He grinned.

            "Would you like anything else, your highness? Perhaps some caviar to go with that?" Michaelangelo interrupted our conversation and stuck his tongue out at Donatello, as he placed a muffin on the table for each one of us.

            "No, that will be all.  Ah, looks like you've done a fine job with breakfast, humble servant," Donatello teased as he stared at the giant muffin sitting before him.

            "My thanks, kind sir," Michaelangelo grinned as he joined us at the table.  "Well, go on, lil' dude, dig in.  It's been six hours since all of that pizza you ate.  You should be hungry by now!"

I quickly nodded in response, before taking a big bite out of the delicious muffin, and taking a sip of the warm, comforting cocoa.  I continued to bite and sip in rapid succession, while Donatello and Michaelangelo sat in awe at my rabid appetite.  

            "It looks like our guest will need more muffins, Mikey."  Donatello chuckled.

            "Heh heh heh … I think you're right," he gave me a smile as he placed the whole batch of muffins on the middle of the table.  I eyed them greedily, but I refrained from taking one.  I simply sat and stared at my empty plate, picking at the crumbs.  I didn't want to be rude to such kind hosts, and Sal had always taught me to mind my manners.

            "Hey, why'd you stop? My muffins are the best in New York City! Go on, eat more.  There's plenty for everyone," he offered me the plate full of muffins, and I snatched the closest one before taking a gigantic bite out of it.

            Michaelangelo was obviously amused by my appetite, as he continued to watch me eat without even taking a taste of his own cooking.  Donatello, on the other hand, kept an eye on me while eating his muffin at the same time.  

            I paused to take a breath from my feast.  The muffins were absolutely delicious.  I didn't know what Michaelangelo did to them, but they were heavenly.  Very light and moist, and they almost melted in my mouth.  The sweetness of the bread blended flawlessly with the tartness of the blueberries.  Since I was taking a break from inhaling all of the muffins before me, I took this opportunity to look at my surroundings once more.  Then I noticed something.  "Hey guys, why don't you have any windows?" I asked, looking at the two turtles before me.  They glanced at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

            "Azure, I think it's safe to assume that having windows in the sewer is not a very good idea," Donatello explained.  He continued to chuckle at my question.

            "You mean … we're in the sewers? This isn't a house?" I was aghast at the notion.  Michaelangelo nodded in response.  "Why in the world did you choose to live in the sewers?"

            "We don't have much of a choice, lil' dude," Michaelangelo had a bit of sadness in his eyes.  "We can't live on the surface.  It's too dangerous, and humans wouldn't understand us.  Besides, if we live down here, Shredder won't be able to find us so easily."  He noticed that I still sat with my mouth wide open in surprise.  "Why, where'd you live before ending up down here?"

            "Well, I used to live in an apartment with Sal, but he … after he died, I ended up living on the streets for several weeks."  My voice softened, and I felt my eyes start to water again.  Every time I thought of Sal, I realized how much I missed him.

            The two turtles before me nodded, and gave me looks of sympathy.

            "I'm sorry to hear that," Michaelangelo gently replied.

            "Likewise," Donatello added.

            I wiped my eyes once more.  "It's okay … there's nothing I can do about it now.  Um … do you guys know what time it is?"

            Donatello looked slightly confused by my sudden change of the subject, but he smiled as if he understood the sensitivity of my situation.  "It's seven thirty in the morning."

            "And some of us are still trying to sleep!" a voice boomed from behind me.  I jumped again.  "What's with all this chatter?" I turned around and saw Raphael glaring at me.  A feeling of dread washed over my body.  I knew he was still angry with me for the little incident that occurred earlier.  "And why is that kid sitting in _my chair?" He frowned at me._

            "I'm sorry."  I began to get up, but Michaelangelo stopped me.

            "Don't you listen to him, lil' dude.  You're still in pain; you shouldn't be moving around so much.  Raph, why don't you take a seat over there?"

            Raphael growled at me as he took his place at the table, next to Donatello.  Donatello slyly grinned.  "Sleep well, brother dear?"

            "No, I didn't, geekasaurus," Raphael curtly replied.

            "Yep, same old 'I'm not a morning person' Raph," Michaelangelo laughed.

            "Shaddup, Mikey.  I really hate mornings.  But you know what I hate even more? Having my sleep disturbed by all of this noise."  He glared daggers at me from his new position at the table.

            I hung my head sadly.

            "Aw, give the kid a break, Raph," Michaelangelo pleaded.  "He's a guest."

              Raphael grunted a "Hmph!" in response before crossing his arms defiantly and turning his glare to Michaelangelo.  

            Before Raphael could come up with some sort of insult, Michaelangelo quickly deposited a muffin on Raphael's plate and got up to get him some hot cocoa.  He placed the steaming cup of sweet chocolate goodness before the grumpy turtle, whose icy expression melted slightly upon seeing the food before him.  He began to eat, but he continued to give everyone the "evil eye".

            "So, Azure," Donatello cleared his throat, "why don't you tell us how you ended up in the sewers?"       

            "Well …" I began, before I was interrupted by someone entering the room.  Leonardo walked in from a door located a few feet away from the TV.  He placed his hat and trench coat on a nearby coat hanger and then joined us at the table.

            "How was your morning run?" Michaelangelo asked the newest arrival to the kitchen.  

            "Good.  It was invigorating.  I don't know why you guys never want to join me," he replied, looking at each of the masked turtles.

            "Because some people like to sleep in, damn it.  I thought that was obvious, but you guys don't seem to know that," Raphael spoke up, a frown formed on his face once again.

            "But Leo, it was my turn to watch over Azure after your shift," Michaelangelo stated.  "You wouldn't want me to leave him here all by himself now, would you? I mean, what if he turned out to be the Boogie Man? Raph would've wet his shell!" Michaelangelo grinned mischievously as he waited for Raphael's response.  The angry turtle was about to have a fit when Donatello cut him short by throwing his own excuse at Leonardo.

            "The van needed an oil change.  If I didn't do that this morning, we might not be able to leave the lair quickly in case of an emergency."  Donatello smiled.  "And if Azure is indeed the Boogie Man, then, well, I'd classify that as an emergency."

            "Okay, that's it, you pinheads.  I'm tired of this shit," Raphael furiously snapped, his eyes burning like red hot coals.  "I ain't scared of any Boogie Man!"  

"You were at one point!" Donatello waggled a finger at Raphael.

"No, please don't turn out the lights, Sensei! The Boogie Man will come and get me if you do!" teased Michaelangelo in a mocking, high-pitched voice.

A small scuffle broke out over the table as Raphael pulled out his sais and threatened to give Michaelangelo and Donatello a reason to buy earrings.  Seeing him draw his weapons for the first time made me tremble slightly in shock and terror.  I came to the sudden realization that the turtles often walked about with weapons strapped to their belts.  Strange, since they didn't have weapons when I first saw them.  I was starting to have second thoughts about them being the kind, generous turtles and started to believe the rumors I first heard on the streets.  A gang of four giant turtles, who violently fought crime … at least, I hoped they fought crime and didn't use those weapons for evil.  "A nice mess you got yourself into, Azure …" I scolded myself quietly.

            "Guys, cut it out! Sensei hasn't woken up yet.  He'll make you do extra chores if you continue making this much noise," Leonardo warned the others.  They all fell silent, but Raphael angrily pointed a sai at Michaelangelo.  The orange-masked turtle merely stuck out his tongue in response.

            "Anyway," Leonardo turned his attention to me, "I see that you're feeling much better," he smiled as he helped himself to a muffin and a cup of hot cocoa.  "I hope these three haven't been too much trouble."  

            I looked at the others and noticed that Michaelangelo and Donatello were grinning uncontrollably, while Raphael seemed to silently plot revenge against them.  "Um … no, not too much trouble," I lied, not really knowing what to make of the current situation.  I was afraid, but I didn't want to show it.  "Does this usually happen?"

            "Yup, but it happens more often during the mornings, because of a certain individual," Michaelangelo cheerfully answered the question.

            Leonardo gave Michaelangelo a stern look and the grinning turtle quickly hushed up.  Raphael grunted in response to the comment, but he continued to give Michaelangelo a look that obviously conveyed the message of "I really hate you."  

"Well," Leonardo changed the subject, "have you told them anything about yourself yet?"

I shook my head and replied with a "no."

"Then maybe now's a good time to do so, since we're all present and accounted for.  Please, we'd appreciate it if you'd let us know how and why you ended up down here.  And maybe a little background about yourself?" He gave me a reassuring nod.

            "Is it really that important?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable about discussing my life with these strangers.  They were nice, but they were still strangers.  I looked at them wearily and nervously picked at the bandages on my arm.  Nice strangers that carried weapons.

            "Yes, child, it is very important."

            I jumped at the new voice behind me.  All of this jumping was starting to make me sore again.  Suddenly, my eyes widened.  I knew that there were four turtles, but they all sat before me.  I wondered if there was a fifth turtle that they had not informed me about.  I turned around, expecting another giant turtle.  Instead, my gaze was met by a giant rat wearing a dark red kimono.  My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and I fell out of my seat.  I landed with a hard "thud," but I quickly picked myself off of the floor and stood staring at this scary looking creature.  My jaw dropped as the giant rat approached.

            "Gah … ah … ah …" I was speechless.  My mouth moved, but no words came forth.  After a stressful moment of searching my mind for something to say, I finally found the words I was looking for.  

            "NO, GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed at the rat. I silently prayed to the heavens that I wouldn't end up being the "daily special" on its menu.  If I were destined to die right then and there, I certainly didn't want to leave the world as someone else's breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5: A Rat's Tale

The Adventures of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 5: A Rat's Tale

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character.  Please do not use him without my permission.  All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics.  Please don't hurt me.

**Author's Note: **I just want to let everyone know that this chapter contains the origin story of the TMNT.  *ignores all the groans*  Yes, I know, you've heard it before, but it must be told again for Azure's sake, and for the sake of at least three of my readers who have no real idea about the TMNT =) Also, my story takes place in a generalized TMNT "universe," so the origin story will contain elements from the Mirage comics and the movies, with a little bit of my own opinions thrown in.  If you're still reading this, than you must really like me =P The story's down below.  I hope you enjoy it.  Thanks!****

            I was on the verge of tears as I stared at the giant rat that stood before me.  I had always been scared of rats, ever since I was bitten by one at the age of six.  Sal almost had a nervous break down when he found out that a rat bit me while I was helping him take out the trash.  He kept proclaiming that I could be infected with rabies.  Being only a kid at the time, I had no idea what he was blabbering about.  I was too busy crying.  Sal watched me like a hawk the next few days, making sure that I didn't display any of the frightening symptoms.  Luckily, the rat wasn't infected with rabies, and the bite slowly healed.  The mental anguish it left behind, however, did not heal.  I had nightmares ever since that horrible night.  Most of them ended with me being gobbled up by a humungous rat.  A voice disturbed me from my thoughts and I jumped slightly.

            "Hey, calm down, lil' dude! No one's gonna hurt you."  It was Michaelangelo.  He was now standing behind me, with a hand gripping my shoulder reassuringly.  I didn't even notice that he had gotten up from the table.  I was too busy screaming for my life.  The other turtles were in absolute shock over my sudden outburst.  They remained in their seats, eyes wide with surprise.  They just sat there, gawking.

            "Please, calm yourself.  I shall not harm you," the rat spoke to me in a calm, and patient manner.  He seemed slightly disturbed by my shouting, but his eyes danced with amusement.  I was still very afraid of him, and when he approached me once more, I ran behind Michaelangelo and held on to his shell.

            "Azure, don't be scared.  He's our Sensei," Leonardo said gently.  He got up from his seat and stood next to the rat.  I cautiously peeked out from behind Michaelangelo.  "Master Splinter, that's Azure, the blue mutant turtle we've been telling you about."  Leonardo pointed at me then proceeded to scratch his head.  "But I don't know what got into him … he was fine earlier."

            "I'm sorry.  It's just that … I've always been scared of rats," I stumbled over my own words.  I felt petrified.

            "Geez, this kid's pathetic," Raphael muttered.  Splinter gave him a stern look, and the turtle's gaze quickly fell on his half-eaten muffin.

            I continued to hold on to Michaelangelo's shell for dear life, but the orange-masked turtle turned around and gave me a grin.  "C'mon now, why are you so scared?" He pushed me gently towards Splinter.  I stood before him, still slightly trembling.  The rat smiled.

            "I assure you, I have no intentions of hurting you."  His voice was old, but it carried the aura of a father.  He held out his hand in a friendly gesture.  I looked at it, unsure at first, but Splinter continued to give me a reassuring smile.  I reluctantly shook hands with him.

            "I'm so sorry.  It ..." I thought hard about the manners Sal had taught me.  "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Splinter."  The turtles gave me another odd look, as if I had done something wrong.  "Er … Sensei?" I tried to correct myself.

            The old rat chuckled.  "You may call me either of those names.  My sons call me Sensei, or Master Splinter, as a sign of respect."

            "Sons?" I looked at each of the other turtles.  "But …" 

            "I know," Splinter spoke, holding up his hand as if to stop me from speaking.  He was probably worried that I'd faint or do something to that affect.  "You wish to know how I can call these four turtles my sons when I myself, am a rat?"

            I slowly nodded.  I was in awe at how quickly the rat answered my question before it had the chance to escape my lips.  I was still afraid of him, but Michaelangelo snapped me out of my daze by guiding me back to my seat.  I came to the sudden realization that I was about half a foot shorter than the other turtles.  Not to mention that fact that I was also really scrawny compared to them.  I wondered why they were so fit after living in the sewers all their lives.  I felt very out of place.  Michaelangelo and Leonardo returned to their respective seats, as Splinter sat down at the head of the table.

            "Perhaps if I told you our story, you will tell us yours?" Splinter asked me, folding his hands in front of him.

            "Okay," I quietly answered, still unsure of what the rat was going to tell me.  I certainly had a lot of questions swimming about in my mind, ever since I heard the turtles talk while I was half-conscious.  I shifted my weight uncomfortably.  Splinter must have taken this as a sign that I was ready to listen to his tale.

            "I believe it all started almost twenty years ago.  I was the pet of a man named Hamato Yoshi.  My master was well trained in the art of ninjitsu, and he was one of the finest warriors of the Foot Clan, a group of men trained to be ninjas.  I imitated his moves whenever he practiced, and I slowly became a master in ninjitsu myself.  However, our lives changed when my master's rival, Oroku Nagi, competed with my master Yoshi for the attention of a beautiful woman named Tang Shen.  Her heart went to my master Yoshi, leaving Oroku Nagi very bitter and very angry.  One day, Yoshi found Nagi beating Tang Shen, proclaiming that he would kill her if she did not love him in return.  In a fit of rage, my master attacked Nagi, accidentally killing him in the process.  It was a disgrace to kill a fellow clansman, so Yoshi fled from Japan to start anew in New York City.  We lived happily for a couple of years before Oroku Saki, the younger brother of Nagi, came to New York and discovered our home.  Saki had gained power in the Foot Clan, and he was chosen to lead the New York branch.  He accepted the position, and used it to find my master and avenge his brother."  

"While my master was out making a living, Saki broke into our home and murdered Tang Shen.  Yoshi returned home to see his beautiful wife dead and her murderer still lurking in the shadows.  He leapt forward and attacked my master.  During the skirmish, my cage was knocked to the ground, and I was able to escape.  My master was slain moments later, but I attacked Saki in a fit of rage, severely scratching his face.  He threw me to the ground, and cut off my right ear with his sword.  Then, Saki was gone, and I no longer had anyone to call family.  I ended up living in the sewers of New York, eating scraps of food that washed down from the streets."

            Splinter paused, allowing me to take in all of this information.  He must have noticed that I had a question dwelling in my mind because he opened one of his hands and gestured towards me.  "Do you have something you wish to ask me?"

            "Well … yes."  Splinter motioned for me to continue.  "You were once a pet rat?" I somewhat cringed at the idea of having a pet rat, but I quickly let the feeling pass.  "Then how did you become what you are now?"

            Splinter nodded in response.  "I was a normal rat at one point in my life.  How I became what I am today is part of the second half of my story."

            "I see …"  Splinter raised an eyebrow at me.  This rat was reading me like a book.  He seemed to know whenever I had a question.  "But how did you learn ninjitsu, then? I didn't know 'normal' rats could learn such a thing."

            Splinter gave me a smile that hinted towards his vast knowledge.  "Rats are much wiser than humans would like to believe so."

            Satisfied with the answer, I nodded and asked him to continue his tale.  I was intrigued by everything he had told me up to this point.  "A pet rat learning ninjitsu? The Foot Clan? Ninjas? How bizarre," I thought.

            "One day, while I was out scavenging for food, I happened to come across a broken glass bowl and four baby turtles," Splinter spoke, a happy gleam came into his eyes as he remembered that moment.

            "Oh! This is the best part!" Michaelangelo piped up, with a giant lopsided grin.

            "Mike! Would you let Sensei finish?" Leonardo folded his arms and shot Michaelangelo a warning look.

            "Sorry … but I just love it when Master Splinter tells this story!" Michealangelo placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.  He looked at Splinter with child-like anticipation, and Splinter merely smiled at Michaelangelo's enthusisasm.

            Splinter cleared his throat before continuing.  "The four baby turtles I had found were all swimming in a strange, green substance.  Not knowing what else to do, I quickly gathered them up, and cleaned off as much of the 'ooze' as I could.  I placed them in a coffee can for the night.  The next morning, I awoke to an unexpected surprise.  They had almost doubled in size! I realized at that moment, that I too, began growing.  Not just in size, but in mind as well.  Days past, and the turtles continued to grow.  They began to walk on two feet, and they imitated me whenever I practiced ninjitsu.  The greatest surprise came to me when one of them spoke."

            Now _I_ couldn't resist interrupting Splinter.  "What did he say?"

            Splinter stopped, and looked up at me.  "He said my name, Splinter."

            "Cool!" I exclaimed, but then I became a bit puzzled.  "How did he know your name?"

            Splinter chuckled.  "I spoke to them every night before they went to sleep.  I was not very good with English then, so I said any words that came to mind.  One of those words was my name, Splinter."

            "Wait, so you were able to speak during that time?" I asked.  The old rat nodded.

            "The 'ooze' had affected my intelligence and magnified it.  Before I came into contact with it, I could already understand Japanese because my master always spoke to me in his native tongue.  I picked up a few English words whenever Yoshi turned the TV or radio on, but I did not know that language very well.  The ooze I came in contact with gave me the ability to speak and the ability to learn at a much faster rate."

            "Learn?" I didn't know what he meant by that.

            "Yes," Splinter responded.  "I found an old text book in the sewers that children must have used to learn the alphabet.  I was able to gain the knowledge of reading and writing from that book."   

            "Oh …" I tried to let all of this information seep into my brain.  "Please, continue," I encouraged the rat.

            He smiled, amused by my curiosity.  I was so fascinated by Splinter's tale that I forgot to be afraid of him.  "After the turtles spoke their first word," he started once again, "more words began to follow.  Soon, I knew that I had to find names for them.  While I was searching the sewers for food and other useful items, I came across an old art book about the Renaissance.  I brought it back with me, and I ended up naming each of my sons after a famous Renaissance artist.  Once they had names, I began giving them formal lessons in ninjitsu, so that they would be trained to defend themselves from a world that may not accept them, as well as avenge the death of my master Hamato Yoshi and his wife Teng Shen."  

            "So that's why they carry weapons," I pondered silently.  "They're ninjas!!"

"I assume that you have already guessed the conclusion to my story, but I shall emphasize it nonetheless.  The turtles in my story are these turtles you see before you," Splinter finished.

            "No way! How weird," I said slowly, looking at each of the turtles.

            "Hmph.  I don't think you should be calling us weird, kid.  You look just like us, except for your skin color.  Now _that's_ weird," Raphael spoke up with an evil grin on his face.

            "That's not what I meant!" I frantically pleaded to everyone at the table.

            "Raphael, enough," Splinter admonished him.  Raphael muttered a quick apology but continued to glare at me.

            Splinter sighed then turned his attention back to me.  "I know that it is difficult to absorb such a long story.  If you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them."

            All heads turned to look at me.  I stayed silent for a few moments, gathering my thoughts and thinking of any unanswered questions.  "Okay … so where is this Oroku Saki now?"

            "He is now known as the Shredder," Splinter answered softly, "and he still remains as the leader of the New York Foot Clan.  We do not know his current whereabouts."

            "We've fought many battles with him and his Foot Soldiers, and we continue to fight them to this day," Leonardo added, sadly.

            "Foot Soldier? That sounds familiar to me …" 

            "It should, lil' dude!" Michaelangelo said, leaning back on his chair.  "You were attacked by one."

            "So the person who attacked me in the sewers was a Foot Soldier? Why would he attack me?" I wondered.

            "It was probably a case of mistaken identity," Donatello explained.  "The Foot Soldier thought you were one of us, so he attacked you."

            "I see …" I lowered my head sadly, and inspected the bandages that were still wrapped around my arms.

            "Hey, don't worry about it, lil' dude! Mikey was there to save the day!" Michaelangelo cheerfully exclaimed.

            I gasped and took a good look at the grinning turtle before me.  "That was you? Thank you so much.  I owe you my life … but I'm very sorry."

            Michaelangelo's eyes grew wide in confusion.  "Huh? Sorry for what?"

            "Um … for calling you 'Saint Michael.'  My vision was blurry, and I thought you were the guardian angel, Saint Michael.  I'm sorry …"

            "What! No way, you don't have to apologize for something like that!" Michaelangelo chuckled.  "It _is_ kinda ironic though, isn't it? Our names are pretty similar."  

            "And that's where the similarity ends.  You're no where near being a saint," Rapheal took a jab at Michaelangelo's pride.

"Heh, I'm closer to being a saint than you'll ever be, Raph," Michealangelo responded with a smirk.  He turned back to me.  "Tell you what, lil' dude … If you ever get into trouble again, I'll gladly reprise my role as your guardian angel," he said with a gentle smile.

I was in complete shock.  Sal was the last person who genuinely cared about me, and now someone offered to look after me.  I felt tears start to well up behind my eyes.  "But … you don't even know me," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Michealangelo straightened up.  "You're one of us.  We turtles need to stick together!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis.  I looked up at the others to see their reactions to Michaelangelo's statement, and to my surprise, everyone except Raphael was smiling and nodding in agreement.  Raphael still had somewhat of a sour look on his face, but it had softened considerably after hearing Michealangelo's enthusiastic answer.

"Thank you, all of you … but I thought I wasn't supposed to be trusted?" I turned to Leonardo.

"We didn't know what to make of you at first.  We just took extra caution in case you worked for the Shredder, but I don't think we need to worry about that any more," he glanced at Splinter, hoping to get reassurance.

"Yes, Leonardo is right," Splinter said, slowly turning his gaze to me.  "I sense no evil coming from you, child.  You have a pure heart, and your intentions are good."

"Woohoo! I knew he wasn't bad!" Michaelangelo clapped his hands together in delight.

"Now just a second," Raphael interrupted Michaelangelo's celebrating.  "How could you all jump to such conclusions?" He eyed Leonardo with a sudden fierceness.  "I can't believe you're going along with this, Sensei."

"Raphael, I am not going along with anything.  I am simply telling you what I sense," Splinter explained in a soft tone.

            "Ya, well, with all do respect, Master Splinter, I ain't buying any of it until the kid proves himself," Raphael turned to me, his expression determined and unmoving.  "Master Splinter told you our story, now you have to live up to your end of the bargain and tell us yours."

            I gulped, afraid of the flame that burned in Raphael's eyes.  "Raphael, please do not be so rude," Splinter spoke in a harsh tone.  Raphael grunted and folded his arms, still not taking his eyes off of me.  "My son does bring up a good point, however," Splinter continued with a sigh, "you have yet to tell us anything about yourself or how you came to be in the sewers."

            "I guess the spot light's on _you_ now, Azure," Donatello spoke up, a kind look in his eyes.  He was trying to break the tension a little bit after being so silent.

            I smiled and nodded in response. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to tell my own tale.  "I guess my story starts at the beach, where Sal found me …" 


	6. Chapter 6: A Turtle's Tale

The Adventures of Azure Turtle

One Fateful Day

Chapter 6: A Turtle's Tale

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character.  Please do not use him without my permission.  All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastmen, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics.  Please don't hurt me.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I just want to make a quick note regarding this chapter.  Mutagen is going to be a topic of conversation, and since this story takes place in a general TMNT "universe," I've decided to base most of the conversation on the second Ninja Turtles movie.  Once again, I changed a few facts, so that it would fit perfectly with this story.  I hope I don't offend anyone with this  =) Thanks for reading! 

            "Sal told me that it was a gloomy morning when he found me lying unconscious in the sand.  He had been walking along the shores, trying to determine when the next storm would hit.  Instead of finding any answers, he found me.  Even with all his years of experience as a man of the sea, he had never encountered a strange creature like myself.  Perhaps it was out of curiosity that he picked up my tiny form, wrapped me up in his cloak, and took me home.  He spent weeks watching over me, nursing me back to health.  Sal later told me that he estimated my age to be around two years old, since I resembled a toddler.  He was startled at the fact that I was so humanoid, yet I had the distinct characteristics of a turtle.  I'm pretty sure that Sal was going to keep me as a pet at first, until he realized that I was far more intelligent than a regular turtle.  When I started talking just a few months after I regained my health, Sal nearly had a heart attack.  From then on, he stopped treating my like a pet and began treating me like his son.  Sal named me 'Azure,' because my skin color reminded him of the ocean that he loved so much.  Y'see, he was a sailor for the _Baroness_, a large fishing boat.  Sal spent more time at sea then he did on land.  He always told me that he dreamed of seeing the ocean as a young boy, and when his chance finally came, he wasn't disappointed.  One day, I asked him why he loved the ocean so much.  He told me: 'It's beautiful.  One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.  The way the sunlight dances on the dark blue waters on a calm day, the way the waves gently rock the boat back and forth, the way the breeze always carries that wonderful, salty scent … Y'know son, there's always beauty in the world around us.  If you look hard enough, you'll never fail to see it.'"  I smiled upon remembering Sal's expression when he gave me that description.  I had never been too fond of the ocean, especially since I almost drowned in it.  But I always tried to see the beauty that my father saw in the ocean.  Sometimes, I got really close to seeing it.  Sometimes.  

After a slight pause, I continued.  "Sal raised me single-handedly, teaching me everything about life outside of our apartment.  He spent a lot of money on books, and he did his best to educate me in the ways of reading, writing, and arithmetic.  During my time with him, he never questioned my existence.  I always asked him why I was different from everyone else … why I was a freak.  But he'd always respond with the same thing: 'You're not a freak! Never say such a thing.  You're special.  Don't worry, m'boy, nature never creates something without a true purpose.'  To this day, I still haven't found my purpose in life …"   

            I paused, tears welling up behind my eyes.  I stammered as I tried to continue my life's story.  "A-and th-then …"

            "Take your time, child," Splinter spoke to me in a soothing voice.  I looked up and caught his gaze.  His eyes were full of kindness and understanding.  "I know how hard it is to relive such painful memories.  But I believe Sal was correct." 

            My brow furrowed in confusion.  "What do you mean?"

            Splinter gave me a slight smile.  "Sal was correct in saying that you do indeed have a purpose in life.  Perhaps that purpose is not so obvious to you right now, but you will eventually discover that purpose.  You must not give up hope.  Once hope is lost, all is lost."

            I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unable to think of a response to Splinter's insight.  I had been searching for a purpose all my life, and I was just about to give up hope.  Splinter's words, however, gave me some encouragement.  I ended up nodding to acknowledge his wisdom.

            "You may continue whenever you feel comfortable to do so," Splinter said, softly.

            I glanced at the other turtles.  I didn't hear a word from them since I started revealing my life story.  I noticed that Donatello was staring intently at the pile of blue berry muffins in the middle of the table.  He was lost in thought.  Leonardo was stroking his chin, staring at the wall.  Michealangelo was fidgeting with his mask, and Raphael was examining one of his sais.  They were all lost in thought.  

            "Okay …" I broke the silence.  Everyone's attention suddenly snapped back to me.  I began to get a little nervous; I wasn't used to having so many people focused on me.  Trying to ignore the knot that had formed in my stomach, I continued with my tale.  "Sal and I had always tried to figure out how I came to be.  I have very faint memories of being around test tubes containing oddly colored fluids.  Sal believed that I was probably in a laboratory for the first few years of my life.  I was probably an experiment gone wrong, and I told my father this.  He didn't deny the possibility, but he always reminded me to be thankful that I somehow escaped and that I was given a second chance at life."

            I had to stop again.  It was so painful talking about the father I had lost.  It had been a more than a month since his passing, but the memories of him were still fresh in my mind.  The memories were like a double-edged sword.  They brought me happiness, but they also tortured me to no end, reminding me of the one person who ever truly cared for me.

            "You don't need to keep going if it's too hard for you, Azure," Donatello said in such a soft tone that it was almost a whisper.

            "N-no, I have to.  I made a deal with all of you, and I will keep my end of the pact," I locked eyes with Raphael.  "And I'll finish my story, so that there will no longer be any doubts."  Raphael looked a bit surprised at my sudden burst of bravery.  It was the first time that I ever stood up for myself against him.  His eyes narrowed, and it looked like he was about to make a rude comment, but he stopped.  Raphael's eyes softened.

            "Okay, kid.  Go on, you've got our undivided attention," Raphael declared, gesturing with his hand.  I was shocked at the tone of his voice.  There was no harshness or anger in it at all.  It would take me weeks before I figured out that Raphael wasn't always the brooding, angry type.

            I took a sip of my cocoa, which was slowly losing all of its warmth.  Then I looked up at my captivated audience once again.  "I lived with Sal all my life.  He passed away about a month ago … it was just a week after my sixteenth birthday."  I took a deep breath as the knot in my stomach tightened.  "After his death, the apartment we lived in was sold to a married couple and their little kid.  I had nowhere to go, since Sal never told a soul about my existence.  He didn't have a family.  Sal ran away when he was just a teenager … he told me that his father was always drunk and that his mother was never home.  He was their only child."  I paused again, slowly running my finger around the edge of my cup of cocoa. 

            "Before I left our apartment for good, I made sure to take my cloak with me.  It was a birthday gift from Sal, and it helped to conceal my features during the day.  He felt terrible that I was confined to our apartment, and he wanted me to get out more and experience the city.  Unfortunately, the experience Sal was talking about wasn't the experience I received.  I lived on the streets for weeks, eating whatever I could find in the trashcans.  It was during this time that I heard rumors about a strange gang who dressed up in giant turtle costumes."

            "That's gotta be us!" Michaelangelo suddenly piped up.  I laughed, and surprisingly, the knot in my stomach loosened up.

            "Mikey, please let him finish!" Leonardo admonished him with a sigh.  "You never let anyone finish their story without interrupting …"

            "Sorry, I couldn't help it," Michaelangelo grinned at me.  "I think it's turning into a bad habit."

            "No, it's okay," I chuckled.  "I'm glad that you're willing to listen … I'm glad that you're _all_ willing to listen.  It's been so long since I've spoken to anyone who seemed to care.  Thank you.  It means a lot to me."  I received smiles from everyone at the table, except, of course, for Raphael.  His expression was unreadable, but at least he wasn't frowning.

            "We are here for you, child," Splinter spoke up from the head of the table.  "It is best to free your emotions rather than allowing them to eat away at you."

            I grinned.  The rat was starting to sound a lot like Sal, always dropping jewels of wisdom whenever the opportunity presented itself.  "When I heard those rumors," I started up again, "I didn't know what to think.  I didn't know whether I should believe them or disregard them.  I started to ask around until I met up with a prostitute who claimed that the gang didn't wear costumes.  She believed that they were actual giant turtles that lived in the sewers.  That's when I decided to find out for myself.  I always thought I was alone in the world, being the only humanoid turtle around.  It was my sense of loss and loneliness that drove me to the sewers, searching for all of you.  And that's also when I ran into the Foot Soldier … the rest, as some like to say, is history."  I took another sip of my cocoa.  It was luke warm.  The room became silent once again, as everyone let my story seep into their minds.

            "I am very sorry to hear about Sal and all of the suffering you have experienced," Splinter broke the silence.  "Our condolences are with you."  The four turtles nodded in agreement.  

I gave everyone a weak smile.  "Thank you."  The room fell silent again for a few moments.

            This time, Donatello was the one to break the silence.  "So, you have no concrete idea about how you mutated?"

            I shook my head.  "Not a clue.  I don't even know how I ended up in the ocean."

            "Hmm …" Donatello cupped his chin with one of his hands.

            "What's on your mind, Donny?" Michaelangelo asked.

            "Well, I was thinking that maybe the same company responsible for our mutation could have been responsible for Azure's mutation," Donatello replied.

            "You mean T.G.R.I.?" Leonardo arched an eye ridge.

            Donatello nodded.  "Exactly.  But you said that you're sixteen, right?" he turned to me.

            I had no idea what they were talking about, but I nodded in response to Donatello's question.

            "And we came in contact with the mutagen twenty years ago," Donatello stated.  "That means we were mutated four years before Azure, but T.G.R.I. went under a couple of years after we came in contact with the stuff."

            "T.G.R.I.? What's that?" I asked.

            "T.G.R.I. stands for Techno Global Research Institute," Donatello explained.  "They were a group of scientists who conducted research on chemicals and their effect on the environment.  The company thrived on government grants, until their funding was pulled after the government discovered that T.G.R.I. was disposing toxic waste in a hazardous manner.  That company created something called 'mutagen,' or as we commonly refer to it, 'ooze.'  The mutagen was originally created as a form of protection against radiation.  It never went past its testing period.  A canister of the stuff somehow ended up in the sewers, with us swimming around in it.  That's what transformed us into mutants."

             I couldn't believe it.  "So it was T.G.R.I.'s experimenting that caused you all to be what you are today."

            "Precisely," said Donatello.  "Which is why I'm confused about your mutation.  Your skin color is completely different from ours.  If you were exposed to the same ooze that mutated us, then your skin should be green.  Also, after T.G.R.I. ceased to exist, all of the mutagen was supposedly destroyed."  

            "Maybe a canister survived somehow?" Michaelangelo suggested.

            "Perhaps.  But that seems rather unlikely."  Donatello's brow furrowed in contemplation.  "The government swarmed all over T.G.R.I.'s base of operations once they found out about the toxic waste.  Then again, the government could have saved a canister for their own research purposes, or …"

            "Or what?" Michaelangelo was getting impatient with Donatello's explanation.

            "Or a rival company might have stolen a canister.  Since Azure washed up on the beach, we can't be too sure about where he originally came from, so we have no idea where the research institute could possibly be located.  He could very well be from New York.  Heck, he could have come from any of the eastern states.  Maybe even from another country, like Cuba or Canada."  He turned to me.  "You don't happen to remember hearing any names of people or places, do you?"

            "No."  I shook my head.  "I don't remember very much."

            "It's okay … not too many people remember their first two years of childhood," Donatello gave me a reassuring smile.

            "Does that mean I'll never find out how I mutated?" I looked at each of them, hoping to find an answer.

            "You never know," Leonardo answered.  "We had no idea how we mutated until we were about eighteen."  

            My shoulders slumped and my head hung sadly.

            "Do not be saddened, child," Splinter spoke to me.  "The path life traveled to make you what you are does not matter.  The important thing is that you are alive and well."

            I smiled at Splinter's words.  I couldn't believe that he was the same rat I screamed bloody murder at just a few hours ago.

            "Perhaps you will discover your origins," Splinter continued, "and perhaps you will not.  Do not dwell on the subject for too long, child.  Instead, live life to the fullest, for it is a gift that we only receive once."

            I understood completely.  Splinter was right, but I didn't know what to do with my life.  Sal, my only family, was gone.  There was no one I could turn to.  Splinter must have sensed my agony.

            "Is there something that troubles you?" the old rat gently asked.

            "Yes," I answered.  "I don't know where to go from here.  I've got no home or family."

            "Hey!" Michaelangelo shouted, causing me to jump.  "Why don't you stay with us?" he gave me a giant grin.

            "I wouldn't want to trouble all of you any further.  You've all been very kind, but I don't think I should stay here …"

            "Why not?" Michaelangelo looked slightly disappointed.  "You were looking for us, weren't you?"

            "Well …" I hesitated.  "Yes."

            "Then congratulations! You found us!" Michaelangelo proclaimed.  "So why would you want to leave so quickly? I mean, you just got here.  And the Foot Clan is always prowling the streets and the sewers."

            "Michaelangelo has a point," Leonardo joined in.  "You might get attacked again."

            "I'll be extra careful this time around," I said.  "I did live on the streets by myself for a while."

            "If you insist on going, then at least stay until your wounds fully heal."  Donatello looked at me with some concern.

            "Hey, if the kid wants to leave, let him leave," Raph spoke up after being silent for so long.

            "Raph!" Leonardo glared at him.  "Don't tell me that you still think Azure is untrustworthy?"

            "Nah, I think the kid's telling the truth.  I'm just sayin' … if he doesn't want to stay here, you guys shouldn't force him to."

            Everyone turned to look at me.  I suddenly felt very out of place.

            "That is enough arguing," Splinter folded his arms across his chest.  "It is Azure's decision on whether or not he will stay with us.  But as of now, I do not think he has much of a choice."  He turned to me.  "Donatello is correct; you have not fully recuperated from your encounter with the Foot Soldier.  I ask you to stay with us for at least the next few days.  Then you can decide whether or not you would like to stay with us longer.  Remember, you are most welcomed here."  Splinter turned his attention to the other four turtles.  "I believe we are two hours late for practice."  Everyone groaned, except for Leonardo.  Splinter stood up from the table and walked towards the hallway of doors.  He turned to face us.  "My students, please join me in the dojo in five minutes," he said.  Then he looked over at me.  "Azure, you can come join us and watch, if you like."

            "Is it okay if I just stay out here? I … I have a lot of things on my mind," I responded.

            "Very well, child.  Make yourself at home.  We should be done in a few hours.  If you change your mind, feel free to join us."  With that, Splinter disappeared into one of the doors.

            "I can't believe it! We're two hours late!" Leonardo exclaimed.  "What are we waiting around for? Come on, everyone.  Let's go!" Leonardo got up from the table and ran to the dojo.

            "Heh … if you stay here, kid, you'll have to deal with that everyday."  Raphael frowned and pointed in the direction that Leonardo ran off to.

            "Oh, don't worry about Leo," Michaelangelo smiled.  "He just wants us to be in the best shape possible."  

            "Humph.  Whatever."  Raphael got up and headed towards the dojo.

            "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Michaelangelo asked, as he stood up from the table.  "I'll beat up Raph for ya!" He gave me a big smile.

            I chuckled.  "No, it's okay.  Thanks for the offer, though." I returned the smile.

            "All right then.  Feel free to relax on the couch and watch some TV."  Michaelangelo gave me a nod before going to the dojo.

            I noticed that Donatello was missing.  I assumed that he joined the others in the dojo, but he suddenly appeared in front of me, holding a familiar looking piece of brown cloth.

            "Here, this is yours," Donatello said, offering the brown cloth to me.  "I washed it, so it's clean."

            "My cloak! Thank you …" I took my cloak from Donatello and hugged it against my chest.

            "I thought that would cheer you up a bit," Donatello smiled.  "Now I've gotta hurry up, or Leo's gonna have a fit.  You sure you'll be okay out here by yourself?" He looked at me with some worry.

            "Ya, I'll be fine," I nodded.

            "Okay.  Don't hesitate to call one of us if you need anything." he grinned then left for practice.

            I sat in the kitchen by myself, looking around and gently holding my cloak close to my heart.  "What should I do?" I whispered.  "Should I stay here? I finally found others like me, but I don't know if I belong here.  They're such a wonderful family … I'd just get in the way."  I sighed.  Then I noticed the door that Leonardo had used to enter their home.  I glanced towards the dojo, as I heard several bangs and clangs.  Practice had apparently started.  

I got up from the table and slowly approached the door.  My right leg was very sore, but I managed to walk on it without too much trouble.  I didn't realize how injured I was since Michaelangelo helped me walk around earlier.  Now I knew that I was still hurt.

I arrived in front of the door, and I stared intently at the doorknob.  If I stayed any longer, I would end up staying forever, since the thought of a new family was too wonderful to ignore.  But I didn't know how they would react to my presence in the long run, or how I would react to suddenly living with four turtles and a rat.  If I were to leave, it would have to be now.  I reached out to touch the brass doorknob.  It was cold and smooth.  "Now's my only chance to leave here … I guess I've got to take it.  I'm so sorry for leaving you all after the kindness you have shown me, but I'm just not comfortable barging into your family," I whispered.  "It's time for me to go …" I took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob.   


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

The Adventures of Azure Turtle One Fateful Day Chapter 7: "Sweet Dreams" By Azure Turtle  
  
Disclaimer: Azure is my own created character. Please do not use him without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.  
  
I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.  
  
I opened the door and was met with a wall of cold, damp air. The stench outside was just as disgusting as the first time I experienced it. I took one last look at my surroundings. "I guess this is good bye," I whispered. Just as I was about to hobble out of the turtles' home, a familiar voice rang out from the direction of the dojo. "Man, twenty years as a ninja and you'd think I'd remember to bring both of my nunchucks to practice." Michaelangelo walked into the living room and froze when he saw me standing in front of the open door. "Hey.what're you doing?" He wore a shocked expression on his face. I lowered my head in shame and stared at the concrete floor. "I.I'm sorry, Michaelangelo. But I've come to a decision.I can't stay here with all of you." Michaelangelo's expression changed from shocked to hurt. "But why would you want to leave? I thought you liked us." his voice trailed off. I looked up and found it difficult to meet his gaze. "I do like all of you, but if I were to stay with you, I'd just get into the way of things." "That's not true," he replied. He quickly walked over to me, and took me by the arm. "C'mon, you shouldn't be standing on that leg," he helped me limp towards the couch. I sat down and placed my cloak on the coffee table. Michaelangelo took a seat next to me. "Listen, Azure," he started, "there's no reason for you to leave us. We want you to stay here." "I know.but how can you say that when we barely know each other?" I asked. "That's exactly why you should stay. Then we can get to know you, and you can get to know us," he smiled. "But I feel guilty about suddenly barging into your home, and changing your daily routines," I said quietly. "Don't worry about it," Michaelangelo reassured me. "Our daily routines were starting to get boring anyway. It'll be nice to have someone new around here." He winked. "But." "Look, I'm not going to force you to stay here with us if it makes you that uncomfortable," Michaelangelo looked me in the eyes. "At least listen to Master Splinter's request and live with us until you fully recover from your wounds. Don't you owe us a little bit for helping you out?" I sighed. Michaelangelo had a point, and I didn't want to be rude. Sal always taught me to be well mannered, to return any kind favors. "Okay, I'll respect his wish," I replied. "Great!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. "You won't regret it. I promise." He gave me a nod then stood up, grabbing his nunchuck on the coffee table. Michaelangelo paused for a moment, glancing at the television. "Hey, I bet this will keep you occupied for a few hours." He walked over to the TV and picked up the remote control, which was sitting on top. "Now don't try to leave again, or I'll come looking for you." Michaelangelo gave me a wink before dropping the remote into my open hands. "I better get going before Master Splinter thinks that I ditched practice. See you in a bit."  
  
I sat there in silence for a few minutes after Michaelangelo had left. "I honestly hope I won't regret staying here for a while," I whispered to myself. Letting out a sigh, I figured that I might as well watch some television. There really wasn't anything else I could do. I turned it on and was pleasantly surprised to find out that the turtles had cable. I was astonished, especially since Sal and I had cable for only a short amount of time. Sal had to drop the service so we'd have more money for the bills. I had no idea how the turtles could afford cable, or how they could get it while living in the sewers. Nonetheless, I was quickly absorbed by all of the different channels. I was amazed as I watched two great chefs go head to head in a cook-off just to find out whose cuisine reigned supreme. I laughed 'til there were tears in my eyes as I watched old re-runs of SNL. I cheered as spandex-wearing warriors battled each other to gain the honor of being the world wrestling heavyweight champion. When the mighty Stone Cold Steve Austin lost to the legendary Triple H, I decided to change the channel. I ended up watching a show called "Junkyard Wars." I was in awe at how people could take machines apart, then put them back together to create completely different machines. "Ah, this is much better than watching pro-wrestling." A voice to my left made jump. I was surprised to see Leonardo sitting there, grinning and holding a glass of water. I didn't even notice him join me, and I wondered how long he had been sitting there. "Hey dude, I think wrestling a lot more interesting than all of that machinery stuff." I turned around and discovered that Michaelangelo was busily working on something in the kitchen. "I can't believe you'd say that, Mikey! Especially with the mess we got into at IGW." My eyes wandered and saw Donatello sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. The only turtle missing was Raphael, and Master Splinter was nowhere to be seen as well. "I didn't think it was that bad," Michaelangelo continued preparing something. He looked up and saw me staring at him. He smirked. "Don't worry, lil' dude! Lunch is gonna be ready in just a few minutes. Sorry to keep you waiting, but our great leader thought we were getting rusty." Michaelangelo stuck his tongue out at Leonardo. The blue-clad turtle shook his head in response. "We've got to stay sharp, Mike. You never know when we're going to encounter the Foot Clan." "Ya ya, I know," Mike smiled. I finally figured out that he was making sandwiches. I didn't realize how much time passed by, and a low grumbling in my stomach informed me on how hungry I was. It must've been late in the afternoon, but I couldn't see the clock from where I was sitting. Turning to Leonardo, I decided to ask him about this "IGW" incident they were talking about. "What's.IGW?" "IGW stands for Inter-Galactic Wrestling," he responded. My eyes bulged out in disbelief. "It's a long story," Leonardo chuckled. "One I'd rather not remember," Donatello spoke from behind his newspaper. It was obvious that I wasn't going to hear about this story today, so I decided to drop the subject. "So.um.how are you able to get cable?" I shyly asked. Leonardo shrugged. "That's your cue, Donny." Donatello looked up from his newspaper with a grin. "Well, it's quite simple, really. Using that little black box you see on top of the T.V. and a bit of wire, I'm able to tap into a satellite dish that provides cable for an apartment complex. The complex is located about half a block from here." "Just a 'bit of wire'? Don, are you kidding me? We had to scrounge the junkyards for weeks just to find enough wire to connect us to that satellite dish," Michaelangelo frowned. "I was perfectly content without cable," Donatello gave his newspaper a little shake, "but the rest of you guys wouldn't let me sleep until I figured out a way to get it." Michaelangelo blinked a few times. "Oh ya.heh.I almost forgot about that." "Uh huh." Donatello rolled his eyes in response. "Sal and I had cable for a short while, but he had to cut the service so we could have enough money to pay all the bills," I said quietly. "Hey, don't worry about it, lil' dude!" Michaelangelo piped up. "We're getting cable for free, thanks to Donny. So go ahead, relax and watch whatever you like!" I nodded and gave him a smile. I decided to keep the channel on "Junkyard Wars," since Leonardo's attention seemed to be captured by the show. I watched as a small team of people ran about in flurry, trying to convert a car into a boat. "Fascinating," Leonardo muttered and took a sip of his water. A few moments later, a voice rang out and broke the silence. "Lunch is ready!" Michaelangelo bellowed. Donatello set his newspaper aside, and Leonardo stood up from the couch, stretching. He turned to me and offered his hand. Feeling a little shy and uncertain, I stared at his hand for a few seconds before finally placing my hand in his. He helped me to my feet and guided me to the kitchen table. Michaelangelo had placed six plates on the table, but only five had sandwhiches on them. I was a bit puzzled, but I disregarded the thought. I was hungry, and the sandwhich in front of me looked absolutely delicious. It was about a foot long, sliced in half and stuffed with vegetables, cheese, and turkey. I looked up as I heard something make a small "clunk" near my plate. Donatello was placing cans of Mountain Dew next to all of the plates occupied by sandwiches. Everyone settled down and got ready to eat, when Raphael came walking out of the hallway. "Finally, some grub! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Raphael proclaimed, as he took his seat at the table. He picked up his sandwich and examined it before taking a bite. His eyes lit up as he swallowed. "This is pretty good. What'd you put it in, Mikey?" Michaelangelo smiled at the compliment. "Turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, red onions, swiss cheese, a little pesto, and some cranberries. All placed between two slices of sourdough." All of us stopped eating for a moment and stared at the smiling turtle. "Cranberries?" Leonardo addressed what was going through all of our minds. "Sure. It adds an interesting contrast to the other ingredients, don'tcha think?" Michaelangelo continued to smile. Raphael shrugged. "Whatever.as long as it's good! And this, Mikey ol' pal, is good. Hell, it's a lot better than that tofu stuff Leon tried cooking with." Leonardo frowned at the comment, while the other three turtles got a good laugh at his expense. I was amazed at how Raphael changed his mood within a few hours. Practice must have let him blow off some steam because he seemed rather cheerful. I took another bite of my sandwich and noticed how the cranberries added a tangy flavor to the mix. Michaelangelo was right. "He must do most of the cooking," I thought. I noticed that everyone had fallen silent, focusing on the food and soda. I looked at the sixth plate that sat at the head of the table, sandwich-less. Suddenly, I mustered up a bit of courage and decided to end the silence with a question. "Where is Spli.I mean, Master Splinter?" "He's probably meditating," Donatello answered. "Don't worry about Sensei. He'll eat when he gets hungry." "Ya, and he doesn't like sandwiches," Michaelangelo added. "So what is he going to eat for lunch?" I asked. "Hmm.sushi, most likely," Leonardo responded. I was amazed that this odd family would have ingredients to make sushi. "You must have a lot of food to be able to make all kinds of different dishes." I looked at each of the four turtles. "Nah.we don't normally have this much food," Raphael spoke up. "Don and Leo recently went grocery shopping, so that's why we've got a lot of grub lying around. And Mikey hasn't had the chance to eat all of the food yet, so we're still good to go for the rest of the week." Now it was Michaelangelo's turn to frown. "I don't eat all of the food!" he protested. "You eat most of it," Raphael snorted, "leaving me and Donny stuck with Leo's bucket of tofu." "I honestly don't see what's so wrong with eating tofu." Leonardo scratched his head in thought. Donatello sighed as the three began bickering about the food. "Can't you guys talk about something else? I'm trying to enjoy my meal here." I stifled my laughter as best as I could. Now I was compelled to stay with them even more. We finished eating our meals a little later, with some small talk passing between the four turtles. I stayed quiet throughout, listening to their conversations. Donatello mentioned how much work the van still needed, and Raphael spoke about hanging out with someone named Casey. Then Michealangelo talked about someone named April not visiting them in a while. Leonardo told him not to worry because April was probably busy with her recent promotion at the news station. I was rather amazed that the turtles had friends. Up until that moment, I thought that the turtles only had enemies. Curiosity was getting the better of me, and I had the sudden urge to meet their friends. "What kind of people would willingly accept our kind?" I pondered. Sure, Sal loved me like a son, but I thought he was one of a kind. I had no idea that there would be other humans out there willing to accept our existence. I always believed that freaks like me would never be understood by the outside world. Kind of like how Frankenstein was treated. My thoughts were interrupted by a groan. "Hoo boy, I'm stuffed." Raphael happily patted his stomach. "Hey, so anyone have any ideas on how we should spend the rest of the day?" Donatello asked. "I know!" Michealangelo perked up. "How about a game of Trivial Pursuit?"  
  
"Again?" Raphael frowned. "But we always lose to Don." "Ya, but what if today is the day one of us beats him? Besides, we've got a new player." Michaelangelo turned to me and grinned. "What d'ya say, lil' dude? You up for a friendly game of Trivial Pursuit?" "Um.I've never played that game," I sheepishly smiled. "Then we'll teach you. It's not complicated at all. You just gotta know a bunch of useless info. like Donny does." Michaelangelo laughed. "You never know when that useless information will become useful," Donatello defended himself. "Okay, then it's settled. We'll challenge Don for his title of Master of Trivial Pursuit," said Leonardo. "I'll clean up the dishes. Mikey, why don't you get the game so you can all start setting it up?" "Yes sir!" Michealangelo gave a mock salute before running back towards the hallway. Leonardo cleared the table except for the plate that belonged to Master Splinter. A few moments later, Michaelangelo returned, and put the box down before us. He opened the box, and each of the turtles claimed the game piece that reflected their mask color. I ended up choosing green, and we placed our pieces on the board. Michealangelo announced that I should go first, since it was my first time playing. I rolled the dice, and moved my piece the respective number of spaces. "Entertainment!" Michealangelo exclaimed. He pulled out a card from one of the small boxes, and began to read the question about entertainment. "What popular cartoon show started out as a few small shorts in the Tracy Ulman show?" Michaelangelo turned to me. "Um." I searched my brain for an answer, and found it. My eyes lit up. "The Simpsons!" I answered fervently.  
  
Michaelangelo turned over the card and smirked. "Woah, looks like he was right, dudes." "Heh heh.the kid is gonna give you a run for your money, Don." Raph smiled smugly. "We'll see about that," Donatello winked at me. "But.I was just lucky that I read that somewhere." I nervously said. "Hey, don't worry about it, Azure," Leonardo assured me. "Don won't hold a grudge against you if you manage to beat him."  
  
"Ya, he'll just cry," Raphael responded, and the three turtles laughed at Donatello. "Don't get cocky, guys. We've only started. By the time this game is over, I won't be the one crying," Donatello grinned. "Okay," Michealangelo started up again, "if you ever land on one of these six squares," he pointed to each of the spread out squares, "and answer the question correctly, you'll get one of these little 'pie slices' to go into your game piece. Once you've collected all six 'pie slices,' then you've won the game. Not too hard, right?" He smiled at me. "I guess." I said meekly. "Good. Now it's my turn!" Michaelangelo picked up the dice. "Let's get ready to rumble!" The game continued, with questions be asked and answered all around. Master Splinter joined us at the table during the game to eat his meal of sushi. He sat at the head of the table and watched us play as he ate, smiling with amusement whenever one of us would give a wrong answer. The game lasted a lot longer than I imagined. Halfway through, Michaelangelo claimed that he got a "major case of the munchies" and ended up ordering a few pizzas. There was a short intercession as Raphael and Michaelangelo left to pick up the food. When they returned, we continued the game while eating the two large pizzas they brought back. I found it fascinating how the pizzas had the strangest toppings on them: eggplant, marshmellows, apples, and a bunch of other odd foods. I didn't complain, since the pizza ended up being our dinner. The "friendly" game of Trivial Pursuit was dangerously close to finishing, and Donatello was in the lead with five 'pie slices' in his game piece. I was tied with Leonardo at four. Michealangelo and Raphael were also tied, each with three 'pie slices.' The game turned very competitive at this point, and I was amused at how seriously each of the turtles took this game. Donatello was hell-bent on retaining his undefeated streak, while the other three were determined to bring him down. Five minutes later, it was over. Donatello was the victor, defeating the rest of us after gaining the prized brown 'pie slice.' "Man, this was one of the closest games yet." Michealangelo leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Azure and I were so close to beating you, Don," Leonardo smirked. "We had you running around the board like a scared squirrel." "Me? The Master of Trivial Pursuit, scared? I don't think so, Leo." Donatello wore a giant grin on his face. "Hmph.how the hell does Don beat us every time we play this game? Maybe he's cheating." Raphael was obviously disappointed in how the game ended. "I'm not cheating. I'm just using all of that 'useless info.' I've got stored in my brain." Donatello pointed at his noggin. Master Splinter laughed. "Do not worry, my sons. Donatello will eventually have to relinquish his title. Nothing ever remains the same for very long." "Aw man, I can't believe you're against me too, Sensei!" Donatello frowned while everyone else laughed. We all helped in putting the game away, and everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood. When we finished, Leonardo carried the box back to his room and returned shortly. "I believe it is time for bed," Master Splinter sighed as he stood up from the table. "I expect you all to be on time for practice tomorrow." He turned to me. "I am sure that one of my sons will allow you to sleep in his room, but I will let them decide." Master Splinter looked over at the four turtles, and seeing none of them object, he smiled and turned back to me. "Goodnight, Azure. I hope you find your stay with us to be enjoyable." "Thank you. I'm sure it will be," I responded and bowed my head. The old rat chuckled. "Very well. Good night, my sons." Master Splinter retired to his room as everyone wished him a "good night." "Okay, so who's gonna give up their room for the kid?" Raphael spoke up after Master Splinter had left the living room. "He's been staying in my room ever since we found him, so I wouldn't mind if he continued to do so," said Michealangelo. "I'll just sleep on the couch again." "Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that again," I said quietly. "I'll sleep on the couch this time. I've already kept you out of your room for a few days."  
  
"No way, lil' dude! You're a guest in our home." Michealangelo shook his head. "Really, I don't mind," I responded. "Besides, my leg is killing me, and the couch is closer than your room." Michealangelo looked at Leonardo for an answer. Leonardo shrugged. "If he really wants to sleep on the couch, then we should let him." "Okay.but if you change your mind, feel free to yell for me," Michealangelo grinned at me. "Well, now that this issue's settled, I'm turning in. I'll see you guys in the morning." Raphael went to his room and shut the door. Donatello yawned and stretched his arms into the air. "Yep, I'm tired too. Kicking your butts in Trivial Pursuit took a lot of brain power," he laughed. "We'll never here the end of this," Michealangelo groaned. "Now go on, get out of here before we challenge you to a rematch!" "All right, all right!" Donatello exclaimed. "Good night, guys." Donatello waved to us before leaving the room. "Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping in the living room?" Leonardo gave me a worried look. I nodded. "Ya, I'll be fine." "Okay then. Goodnight, you two." Leonardo smiled at Michealangelo and I before heading back to his room. "Stay right here, lil' dude, and I'll be back in a sec." Michealangelo disappeared for a few moments, then returned with an armful of blankets and pillows. He placed them on the couch and helped me walk over to it. I lied down and realized how comfortable the old beat-up couch was. It wasn't bad at all. I tossed and turned a bit until I was happy with my position, then Michealangelo draped the blanket over me. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at me, smiling. "I'm sure you'll love it here. We're a good bunch." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, if you're staying with us, that makes you one of the family! I've always wanted a little brother!" Michealangelo gave me a giant, lopsided grin. "Hold on, I've got something else you should have with you before you sleep." Michealangelo ran back towards his room and came back a few moments later. He was carrying something, but I couldn't make it out. "Here, keep this guy around you." Michealangelo handed me a one-eyed teddy bear. It was the same teddy bear I saw in his room when I first woke up. The little bear was worn-out, but he smiled at me as if he had the strength of a hundred men. "His name's Chet. He always kept me company when I was younger," Michaelangelo said, his eyes glistening with happy memories. "He'll watch over you while you sleep." I was utterly speechless at Michealangelo's actions. First, he accepted me into his family, and now he was letting one of his prized possessions stay with me. "Okay." I hugged the teddy bear and smiled at Michealangelo. "Thank you so much.for everything." "Hey, no sweat! Would you like me to turn the lights off?" He leaned over the back of the couch again, waiting for my answer. "Yes, please," I responded. Michealangelo walked over and hit the light switch next to the TV. The place became dark, but there was a little night light in the kitchen, which cast a dim glow over the room. "Do you want me to turn off the night light, too?" Michealangelo asked. "No, that's okay. But.why do you have a night light in the kitchen?" I asked, a little confused. "Oh.that." Michealangelo chuckled. "I leave that there in case any of us get hungry in the middle of the night. I'm usually the only one who ever uses it." "Okay," I laughed. "So, do you need anything else?" "No, I'm fine now. Thanks again." "No prob." Michealangelo approached me again and patted me softly on the head. "Sweet dreams, lil' bro." He gave me a gentle smile, then retired to his room. I was dumbfounded. I picked up the teddy bear and looked into his blue button eye. "Did you hear that, Chet? He called me 'lil bro'!" I whispered in awe. "I can't believe it.Michealangelo already thinks of me as a brother. I.I've never had any brothers." I sighed, and a tiny smile formed on the corner of my lips. " 'Lil bro'.I like the sound of that." I cuddled Chet under my chin and sighed. "Maybe I'll stay here after all. A new family." Slowly, darkness crept over me. My old friend had returned once again. I remember when it used to haunt me, but now, I was no longer afraid of it. At one point, I loathed the darkness because of the discovery I was terrified of making. But I found what I had been searching for all these months: freaks.no, people, just like me.people who could accept me for what I am. Sal may be gone, but I would always carry him in my heart. And now, I wasn't alone any more. I had found a new family, a new home. I hugged Chet closer to my body. I had been through a lot during the past few months: sorrow, anguish, uncertainty, pain. But finally, things were starting to look up for me. I silently thanked Saint Micheal for hearing my prayers. The darkness beckoned me to follow it, and I willingly gave it my hand. We flew high above the mountains, across the galaxy full of sparkling stars and whirling planets. We arrived at a place I was familiar with, a place that I had been terrified of before, but this time my old friend was with me. He led me past Sleep and Slumber, past Fright and Nightmares, and into the land of Dreams. I slowly melted away, feeling no more pain and suffering.only pure happiness remained.  
  
--The End--  
  
Author's Note: Wow, so it's finally finished. My first major fanfic is done! What an awesome feeling! I just want to thank all of you for reading, and I want to especially thank everyone who left me feedback, whether it was good or bad. So, should I write more? I've got another Adventure currently in the works. Azure isn't quite out of trouble just yet. =) Thanks again, everyone! 


End file.
